This invention relates to masonry veneer or cavity wall construction and, more particularly, to devices used in association with window and door installations in a veneer/cavity wall system for proper transition between the window or door installation and the masonry veneer.
Wall systems having a masonry exterior are typically constructed of at least one vertical layer of masonry and at least a second vertical layer of a material forming a back-up system. The back-up system may be constructed of lumber, light gauge steel studs or of a concrete masonry unit. The masonry and back-up system are typically bonded together by horizontal metallic ties spaced apart vertically. A space is often provided in such wall systems (e.g., cavity wall systems) between the masonry and back-up system for moisture drainage. Normally, a 1 to 2 inch air space between the masonry and back-up system is adequate to provide drainage. Insulation may also be placed in the space to improve the energy efficiency of masonry buildings.
Masonry veneer, and cavity wall construction in general, has many advantages and is commonly utilized in residential and commercial construction. Problems often arise during construction, however, in maintaining a proper transition between the wall structure and window, door and other openings or discontinuities in the wall. For example, the dimensioning of the window or door frame installed in the wall is frequently different and incompatible with the thickness, geometry and dimensions of the masonry veneer or cavity wall construction. Caulk is often used along the wall jamb and header in an effort to provide a water tight seal and aesthetic transition to the window or door frame.
One example of a window or door frame is called a J-channel frame which has an outwardly directed open channel along the jamb portions of the frame. The J-channel frame is specifically designed for use on siding clad exterior walls and not masonry exterior walls. The often rough cut ends of the siding are inserted into and concealed within the channel of the frame to present a neat and finished appearance at the transition from the wall to the frame. Nevertheless, the J-channel frame is often used with masonry walls for a variety of reasons. In such cases, the channel is vacant and must be flashed for a proper installation and must receive a backer material for the effective placement of caulking and sealant.
However, due to the incompatibility of the J-channel frame with the masonry veneer, effective and aesthetic caulk application is nearly impossible. As a result, the detailing and finishing work required for proper installation of a window or door into a masonry veneer or cavity wall construction is typically very labor intensive, non-uniform and highly dependent upon the skill and experience of the particular contractor or tradesman performing the installation particularly when a J-channel is used. Because of the importance and wide spread popularity of such masonry structures, a better method for proper and consistent installation of windows and doors in such construction is needed.